


I Can't Undo What's Been Done

by louisbumlinson



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Western, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisbumlinson/pseuds/louisbumlinson
Summary: Dutch argues with his lover.





	I Can't Undo What's Been Done

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeee oooooh! It's me again. My love for Dutch know no limits so I needed to write som fluff for my dad.

Dutch Van der Linde was a proud man. He took pride in his two protégés Arthur and John. He was proud to be the leader of one of the last standing gangs in the modern West. He took pride in his visions and ideology. He knew he could bring the gang to their own Utopia which laid somewhere in the west. Seeing Arthur return from that Mary girl made him very proud, proud to have raised the boy just right to choose the gang over some girl. He knew both him and John looked up to him and that fuelled him. Knowing he was the one people wanted advice and permission from.

However, he was not proud of this moment. The moment which led to his lover Emma walking away from him with furious steps. He couldn’t even enjoy looking at her backside when she walked away knowing he made her upset. And boy did her ass look good in those pants. She was the woman who made him weak at the knees, who held his heart in her hands. It was her who he whispered sweet nothings to during the night, also the only one who could touch him without him initiating it. 

But he was also a leader, and a leader foremost. He must be able to see things objectively and if Emma were going to get hurt but that, so be it.  
“Ms Wilson, stop where you’re going.” His voice rang through camp. Not even looking back, Emma quickly walked up to her horse and mounted. She turned her stallion around and trotted away from camp.

Dutch sighed and turned towards his tent. If he knew Ms Wilson right, she was going to be a while. He walked onto his wooden floor and sat on a chair inside. Leaning forward and taking his head in his hands, he closed his eyes. Stubborn woman, he thought. Yes, he loved her with all his might, but she was stubborn as a mule and Arthur Morgan mixed together. 

They met years and years ago. When Dutch and Arthur were doing a job near Gaptooth Ridge in New Austin as they were tracking some Del Lobo gang members to a cabin. Upon entering the cabin, Dutch got a gun to the side of his head and was told to put his hands in the air. He expected it to be a Del Lobo member, but then he saw all the members they were tracking on the floor, tied and naked, and the voice was female. He slowly turned and saw a gorgeous young woman. Thick light brown hair tied in a braid down her left shoulder. Bright green eyes with speckles of gold. A beautiful figure with clothes that clung to the right places, pants and shirt, open to show of some skin.

She had not taken her eyes of Dutch for one second which was her mistake because moments later Arthur came through the back door and pointed his gun at her. She surrendered but Dutch had liked her for her ability to track and bind three Del Lobo members all by herself. Also, her looks did help so he offered her to share the bounty with them. She accepted and they’ve been inseparable ever since.

Dutch shook his head at the memory. That was a long time ago, an easier time.

“You should hear her out. She might have a good lead.” Hosea came up to the tent. Leaning against a supporting pole, he watched his frustrated long-time partner in crime. Dutch opened his eyes and looked up. 

“I know she’ll have a good lead, that’s why I can’t hear her out. I can’t let her go robbing that bank without backup.” He knew what Emma were going to say about her plan. He’s heard it before. She and Karen would go in, playing rich sisters who were lost and needed to send a letter to their father who owned a very big oil ranch somewhere east. Then they´ll hold the bank man at gunpoint and shoot anyone who dares to come into the office. They’ve done it before joining the gang, but on smaller banks in smaller cities. Valentine were by no means a big town, but the lawmen were quick and grew in numbers at an insane rate. 

“Then go with her. She’ll hate you for a while, but it’ll be worth it if she’ll live.” Hosea said and lit a cigarette. He offered it to Dutch who accepted and took a long drag. 

“She’ll hate me for sure.” He gave back the cigarette to Hosea. “She keeps insisting that she want’s in on the bigger scores, but I can’t let her Hosea. She’s the only one I don’t have to worry about during them big ones and if she’s gonna be on them.” Dutch sighed and looked up at the roof. “She’s.. I-I’ll.. It gives me some peace knowing she’s safe at camp.”

“You can’t keep her hidden forever Dutch. You know she was a hustler before she joined us. You can’t expect her to give that up. She’s not like the other girls you know.”

“I know, m’dear Hosea. But I can’t lose her like I lost Annabell.” Dutch said with a sigh. He knew it was a losing battle. Emma would get her way one way or another. The question was whether he would be there with her or not. But he could at least put up a fight and least try to convince her otherwise.

*****  
Emma rode hard and fast through the woods. She had no idea where she was going but she just had to get away. To love a man so much and to have him deciding what she can and cannot do was just too much. She was as much part of this gang as John or Arthur. She should also be able to come on the bigger jobs with the big scores.

A few hours riding later she found herself camping near the Dakota River in the sunset. Having caught two rabbits for dinner she was just cooking them over the fire. Her mind began to drift to when she met Dutch all them years ago, must’ve been at least ten years now. She was barely 17 when she first met him and put a gun against his head. It was almost a shame she had thought, to point a gun towards such a handsome man. 

He had been near 30 and that charming moustache he had now was gone. His hair was the same, slicked back and curling at the end. He almost made her weak in the knees, but he was there to take her bounty and she just couldn’t have that.  
Unfortunately, she hadn’t paid enough attention because seconds later another man came though the cabin from the backdoor and pointed his gun against her. She had to surrender against her will but was then pleasantly surprised when they asked to share the bounty. They then welcomed her into the gang and now she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

To hear that handsome man had a woman already did disappoint her but that would not be a deciding factor to not become a part of the gang. Instead she had some affairs with both Bill and John, but that black haired man never left her mind. 

She was sad to hear about Annabel’s passing a few years later. She had become a good friend to Emma through the years and her death hurt her deeply. To see Dutch miserable broke her heart and she offered to be his shoulder to cry on would he need it. Later, their relationship developed into something more and they became lovers. Some would say having an older man by that many years would neither be wise or satisfying, but Emma thought the opposite. Dutch very well knew how to please her, and his age did not matter to her. Him being 14 years older is not something that neither of them discusses or care about. She loves him with everything she’s got, and she knows it’s the same for him, he’s just showing it differently. 

That thought made her realise just how true is was as she stared into the fire. He loved her, he just had a funny way of showing it. And that’s how it’s been since they met. Him being protective was his way of showing affection, and usually she enjoyed it, but not when it came to do these jobs. She was not made of glass.  
She poked the fire with a stick and watched the flames slowly die. Her horse Oakley nibbled on some apples she gave him for dinner behind her. She would return tomorrow she thought. And try to solve this argument. Laying down on her bedroll, Emma slowly closed her eyes and let sleep take her. 

*****  
Riding into camp the next morning were a quiet affair. Kieran greeted her from where he stood brushing Silver Dollar as she dismounted Oakley. She’d been able to catch a few turkeys on her way back, so she walked over to Pearson and handed them over. He thanked her and told her the stew would be ready in a few hours. Arthur walked up to her when she turned towards the tent her and Dutch shared.

“He’s been in a sour mood since you’ve been gone.” Always straight to the point that Arthur she thought.

“That would be expected. As soon as I don’t do as he wishes he turns into a five-year-old.” She answered him and lit a cigarette. Blowing out the smoke slowly as she looked towards the tent to see if her lover was out yet. He wasn’t.

“I don’t think he’d appreciate you talking about him like that.” Arthur said as he also lit his own cigarette, taking a drag.

“What’s he gonna do ‘bout it? And who are you to tell me that? His little guard dog?”

“Watch your tongue there, or I may have o cut it out.” She rolled her eyes at that. 

“I would like to see you try, I’ll have you on your stomach before you can blink.” Arthur frightened her for the first few years after joining the gang, but when she’d realized his weakness, he didn’t scare her anymore. He was amazing man on man but not really man on woman. His size made him slow and predictable. She had figured that out when he tried to wrestle her once when she had been particularly difficult and quick with her mouth. She may be small, but she had a knife at his throat before he could blink. After that everyone knew she was not one to mess with.

Arthur simply chuckled at the comment, probably remembering the same thing as her. 

“Alright fine, just trying to warn ya.” He said and walked away. Emma huffed and took a last drag of the cigarette before tossing it away. Asshole, she thought. He just wanted to rile her up. She slowly took a few deep breaths and walked towards their tent. 

When she got closer to the tent, she saw Dutch sit in a chair, reading. He had his black hat on with his black vest and white shirt. No coat this time but looking handsome as ever. His firm hands held the book tenderly and she felt heat in her cheeks. This was no time for that she thought and walked into the tent.

“Hey.” She said lowly and closed the tent flap so they could have some privacy. Dutch didn’t look up from his book, but she saw him look out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t say anything either, so she took her cue to start talking.

“I’m sorry for storming off yesterday. You really frustrate me sometimes and I don’t know how to handle it except fleeing.” She chewed on her lip slightly. “I want us to be equals in this, but that can’t happen if you’re gonna boss me around and say what I can and can’t do.” She walked up to her lover and sank to her knees in front of him. Taking the book from his hands slowly while watching his face for any discomfort. He let her take the book from him and finally looked into her eyes. She moved so she was between his legs and stood up on her knees. 

“Oh honey.” She said and placed a hand on his cheek. “What are you thinking about?” Dutch closed his eyes for a moment and just relished in having his lover with him again. He looked at her when he answered.

“I can’t stand losing you m’dear. Having you here at camp is the best way to keep you safe. Even if that means you'll hate me. I just-can't lose you like I lost Annabell” He admitted. He tugged on her arms to get her on her feet and onto his lap. She easily complied, sitting sideways on his lap.

“I know that, but you’re not gonna lose me. I’m right here. And if I see Colm O'Driscoll I will peronally put a bullet in his head.” She looped her arm around his neck and the other stroked his cheek gently.

“Oh, my sweet Emma. You mean the world to me.” He held her close, arms around her waist. Leaning his head against her as he spoke.

“You are my everything Dutch. But you must give me some freedom. I’m not some prize you can keep on your shelf.” She was right, of course she was. It was just hard to accept that she’s not content with camp chores. 

“I-I will let you attend a train robbery John and Arthur’s gonna perform in a few days, but that bank idea is got to wait.” He decided. She smiled softly at that. It was a start at least. 

“Fine, now kiss your woman and show her how much you’ve missed her.” She said and smirked. He gladly complied and leaned up to give her a deep kiss. They moved together while their hands roaming the others body whom they knew too well. Suddenly Dutch rose from the chair, taking Emma with him, holding her close. She laughed when he carried her to the cot where they stayed for the rest of the day.


End file.
